Cordyceps is endemic to China, which is an rare traditional Chinese medicine and distributed mainly in Tibet, Qinghai, Sichuan, Yunnan and Gansu provinces; Cordyceps is an entomogenous ascus fungus, exactly a parasitic fungus Cordyceps bat moth larvae in the body of the sub-Block and larval body complex, which belongs to Cordyceps (Frey) Link, Clavicipitaceae, Hypocreales, Sordariomycetidae, Ascomycetcs, Ascomycota, Fungi. The growth conditions of Cordyceps are very strict, which correlate closely to altitude, vegetation and climate, etc.
Cordyceps contains various active ingredients, including water, Cordyceps polysaccharide, crude protein, crude fiber and amino acid, etc. Cordyceps has various pharmacological effects, and also has antibechic, expectorant, antiphlogistic, anti-cornea transplant rejection, anti-stress, anti-aging, antibacterial, antiviral and antineoplastic effects, etc.
Recently, the yield of Cordyceps decreased significantly because of degradation of ecological environment and overexploitation, and also Cordyceps have decreased in size and declined in quality.
Therefore, a system and method of cultivating Cordyceps artificially and industrially become a pressing need.